Dreaming with Strangers
by armichaelson
Summary: Haley moved away three years ago, leaving strange dreams behind too. Three years later she's back, and the dreams are waiting. Add in her old flame Jason, and a mysterious new flame, and Haley's life may become more tangled than she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Bon Tempt. A town so small it was scary. If you were gonna get out you did it straight out of highschool. And if you planned bigger things for your life, you stayed away. That was the plan behind Haley Babineaux leaving after graduation. And that was the goal behind her staying gone for three years. She'd gone to college, studied hard, and spent her summers traveling to all the places she had dreamed about as a kid. And then life happened back home, her Grams had passed away. She had been raised her whole life by her dads mom, Olivia Babineaux, or Gram, as Haley had grown up calling her.

Haley's parents had run off shortly after her birth, so Gram was all the family she'd known. It was to Haley that Gram had left everything she had, her savings, home, and beat up truck. So Haley had packed up her tiny apartment and left her new home in California for a quiet life in Bon Tempt. She owed it to her Grams to take care of the home she'd been raised in, the home Grams had spent her whole life taking care of.

The contents of her life in California had all been packed away before she left, and been shipped back to her Grams house. It wouldn't arrive for a few days, so she'd crammed her duffel bag full of the necessities until then. As she drove her little Volkswagen back into town and could feel the change. It was like life moved faster before, and now that she was back she could relax.

Her Grams house was a little ways away from town. Her closest neighbor was the Stackhouse's. There homes were separated by a thick line of trees. It had once been solid trees, but Adele Stackhouse had been one of Olivia's best friends, so they'd spent a large portion of their younger years getting husbands to cut down a few trees, and pull a few weeds. Not there was a small clearing, with two sturdy wooden chairs to relax in separated by a small table. You could turn one direction and see the sun rise, the other direction had a sunset.

It was there in that clearing that Haley had met Sookie and Jason, and there that Sookie had become one of Haley's best friends. Haley thought about that clearing as she passed the Stackhouse home. A little further and she took a turn down a gravel road, driving more slowly for a few minutes before pulling into the driveway of the Babineaux family home. She turned off the engine and stared up at the two story house. All the windows were closed, and the curtains drawn. It was the weirdest thing. Her Grams always had the windows open and curtains pulled wide to let all the sunlight inside. The flower beds were still thriving, and Haley guessed that Adele Stackhouse was the one watering them.

Getting out of the car she slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and headed towards the large steps that led to the huge porch. There was an old patio set that her grandfather had made, and potted plants spread out everywhere. Haley suddenly worried that she'd end up killing these plants and made a mental note to pick up a gardening book.

Finding the house key on her messy key ring, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. it was so hot, the air felt heavy. Dropping her bag as soon as she stepped in, she moved around the living room, opening the windows and turning on the ceiling fan. Once there was air moving in the room she looked around and smiled slightly. Nothing had changed since she'd left, the same creamy colored furniture with faint roses, the smell of wood polish hung to the dark coffee table. The small TV looked like it hadn't been used in years, but the book shelves all looked well loved. There were the classics, with delicate pages and covers, and then there were the various newer titles. They ranged from a good mystery, to romance, and then the more easy to reads.

Haley moved around the first floor, from the large living room into the kitchen, there was a small dining area where Haley could remember eating every morning, and decent sized room with a washer and dryer and tiny bathroom. Then past the kitchen was the formal dining room, where every saturday Haley could remember her grandmother having her closest friends over for tea and good conversation. Once you left the dining room you were back in the little foyer with a staircase leading upstairs. At the top of the stairs there was her old room, with everything as she'd left it. To the left was her Grams room. To the right was a large bathroom and past that was the guest room.

Tossing her duffel bag onto her old bed she made quick work of stripping out of her jeans and t-shirt, opting instead for some worn out cut offs and a cute floral and lace tank top. Slipping on a pair of flip flops and stuffing her pockets with her keys, phone and wallet, she went back downstairs and into the kitchen. It was as empty as she'd left it thee weeks ago after the funeral. Deciding that grocery shopping was in order, she locked up the house and got back into her car.

It was odd, but Haley was looking forward to a new start in her old life. She had missed the sticky heat and faces of Bon Tempt, and suddenly wished she hadn't left home all that time ago. Things had been hard on her own, and she'd missed the simple way life worked back home. A warmth spread through her body, and it was more than the heat, as she thought about how happy her Gram would be at her moving back. She only wished she was still here with her.

Stomach grumbling, Haley pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's. It was no good shopping on an empty stomach.

AN- I havent done much writing in forever, so please be kind! Reviews are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Haley walked into Merlotte's and could feel several sets of eyes land on her. Before she could think about getting nervous Sookie Stackhouse appeared, all smiles and friendly.

"I can't believe you're really moving back Haley, but I'm so glad you are." She pulled Haley in for a quick hug. "How was the drive?"

Haley smiled, letting Sookie lead her off to a table. "It wasn't bad, just long."

Sookie nodded, letting her settle into a booth before setting a menu down. "Well I'm sure you're starved."

Nodding Haley grinned. "So hungry. I couldn't even think about stopping at another McDonald's on the way in."

"How bout a drink to start?"

Haley nodded, "Yes please, a coke would be fantastic."

Sookie nodded, "I'll be right back."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Jason Stackhouse zeroed in on Haley as soon as he'd come in. It was hard to believe that was the same girl that had thrown mud at his head as a kid, and then gone to prom with him during his junior year. She hadn't changed much in that time, maybe her curves had become more pronounced, and her hair had gotten a little lighter... but those green eyes hadn't changed a bit.

He headed towards her booth, waving Rene and Hoyt off as he slid in across from her. "You just get into town?"

She looked up from the menu and smiled big at him. "Yeah, bout an hour ago. The house was so hot, I couldn't even think about cooking at home."

He nodded, knowing full and well that before her grams had died she'd said something about the air being busted out there. "I imagine it's only gonna get hotter. Your Grams said the air wasn't running right. I could come by later and take a look if you want."

Sookie appeared with a large coke and a straw, giving Jason a knowing look before going back to the bar. Haley took a sip and nodded at Jason. "That would be great, Jase, cause I know next to nothing about fixing stuff."

Jason nodded and stood up, stretching his lean form. "Oh i know that, I remember a night back in high school where this pretty girl got stuck in some mud."

She laughed and nodded, a sweet flush spreading across her cheeks. "And then my truck died."

Jason stooped to give her a hug before flashing his winning smile. "I'll see you tonight then, try not to melt till then."

Haley took another drink of her coke as Sookie appeared. They made small talk and then Haley ordered a cheeseburger and fries, with a side of onion rings. Once Sookie left Haley pulled her phone out. She had two text messages. One from her old roommate Kelsey, saying she'd paid the extra to have quicker shipping on her stuff. THe second was also from Kelsey, saying the just checked tracking and everything should arrive Thursday. Haley smiled, today was Thursday. She had hoped to have a few days to settle into the house before her boxes got here, but it would be fine. SHe could unpack a little before she started working.

Haley had met Sam when she'd come for her Grams funeral, and he'd agreed to let her work part-time at Merlotte's. She was supposed to start on Monday. That gave her three whole days to unpack and settle into the house again.

When her food arrived, it was brought by the cook, Lafayette. He welcomed her back to town, saying if she needed anything let him know. He'd left her after a few minutes and then she started on the food. It was good, so good. She had definitely needed food. After finishing off all the food, she paid her check and said goodbye to everyone.

The test of the afternoon she spent running errands. First was the bank, to open up her account. Next was the grocery store. She didn't buy much, just the basics, some eggs, milk, cereal, bread, and a few days worth of mac and cheese and frozen chicken nuggets. When she got back to the house, she was met with a pile of boxes. Feeling the heat of the day weighing down on her, she put away all her groceries then began moving her boxes into the house. Most of them were clothes, books and then toiletries.

It was after seven by the time all the boxe were inside and she'd sorted them into three piles. Three boxes of clothes, two boxes of toiletries, and three boxes of extra stuff, knick knacks and books. She'd already hauled her toiletry boxes upstairs and unpacked them when a loud knock sounded on the front door.

Jason Stackhouse had shown up, just like he said. He got right to work and thirty minutes later there was cool air coming out of the vents. Haley moaned, standing in the special spot where it got cold fast. Opening her eyes she smiled at Jason, who watched her with amused eyes.

"You are amazing Jason."

He nodded. "I've been told that before."

Flushing, Haley tucked her hair behind her ear. She had been in this same room before with Jason. Just after homecoming. It had been the night she was so sure Jason was the love of her life. Of course a week later that had changed, but that's how it always was with them, going back and forth, on then off. She thought about that now as Jason moved closer, his rough hands finding her hips, thumbs caressing the skin exposed there.

Haley didn't even think about pushing him away. it had been a long time since someone had touched her like this... and she missed the feeling. Jason quickly had her pressed against the wall, one hand still on her hip, the other weaving its way into her hair. His body pressed against hers then, and then lips pressed against lips, sending shivers down her spine. It started soft, then became more intense. Haley's arms went around his neck pulling him even closer, wanting every part of him against her.

Jason's hands began moving again, the hand on her hip traveling up the back of her shirt, moving around to caress her ribs as he continued up. His fingers brushed the front of her unlined bra and it hit her then. This was Jason, and while she cared about him, she wasn't ready to go there with him again.

Grabbing ahold of his hands she pulled her lips away from his. Looking down she shook her head. "I really can't do this right now, Jason."

He nodded, dropping his hands and watching her collect herself. "I understand, Haley... I just got carried away."

She smiled and looked up at him shyly. "Thank you again."

He took a step back and nodded, eyeing the boxes by the door. "It's not problem." Turning back to face her he gave her a smile. "I should be heading home though, you look pretty tired."

Haley nodded. Thanked him again, and watched him drive away. Shaking her head she got back to work, trying not to think about Jason, she moved her boxes upstairs. By ten she was laying in her bed, her clothes were all put away, she had showered and felt so much better. Tucking herself into bed, she settled into a deep sleep.

-0-0-0-

Hours later she awoke to a heavy feeling in the room. Her head was pounding, and as she stood up, she was dizzy right away. Falling to the floor on her hands and knees she closed her eyes, counting to ten and breathing before opening them again and looking up. The room had faded away, she was in the grass, she could feel the cool night air through her thin cami and shorts. Standing up, Haley looked around. She was in a clearing surrounded by trees. The clearing was large, and she did not feel alone.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she felt a cold breath on the back of her neck. Fear crept into her mind, her stomach dropped. Her hands were shaking as she turned, coming face to face with a tall man. All she saw was chest, but looked up into the bluest eyes and the most handsome face. She focused on his mouth as he leaned his head lower, his lips coming closer to her mouth until their lips met. She couldn't taste his mouth, it was strange, but she ignored that as his lips traveled to her cheek, along her jaw, then down to her neck. Strong hands wrapped around her and pressed her body to his. She felt high, like nothing could touch her. Then a sharp pain made her jerk free of him, and seeing her blood dripping from his mouth, made her scream.

She turned and ran, but didn't get far before she was pulled down to the earth, disappearing underneath his body. Her limbs grew heavy and cold, and she tried to fight, but it was pointless.

Red and black swam in front of her eyes, then it all went white.

-0-0-

Haley jerked awake. Her breathing was fast and her heart was beating an insane beat. Sliding out of bed she made her way to the bathroom, where she flipped on the light. The small room flooded with light. When her eyes finally adjusted, she looked at her face in the mirror. Honey blonde hair, tan skin and green eyes, wide with fear. She turned on the tap and splashed her face with water. After drying her face off she leaned against the wall. Her mind wandered, and so did her eyes. They landed on her feet, covered with dirt.

Maybe life in Bon Tempt was going to be more interesting than she thought. Crazy dreams had been an issue before she left home, and now that she was back, it seemed the dreams were too.

Looking at the dirt on her feet, she let her hand come up to her neck, feeling tenderness there. Her reflection shower bruising.

Maybe dreams weren't just dreams.


End file.
